The Saviours: Part One
by AlyssGypsy
Summary: When the Dark One threatens to re-write all of the happy endings , a prophecy tells of three saviours. The three of them, will be the ones to save them all. Can they re-write all of the happy endings before it's too late? *Rating changed to T for mild language, mild sexual references, blood & mild violence in later chapters.
1. Prophecy

Chapter One: The Prophecy

_One day in distant times dark will come again, _

_In the land of Fantasia shadows will remain,_

_The Dark One will once again rise from the black ashes_

_And rewrite the happy times, _

_Of the heroes and heroines fine and few,_

_Unless three fair saviours born from those good of heart, _

_And nature of selfless brave and true, _

_Can restore hope and magic to the light,_

_And they save the good of Fantasia from their dark forbidding plight,_

_As they watch the darkness bleed from eternal wounds,_

_But time will be their enemy, _

_As the dark grows stronger each day and day,_

_The dark will become their undone, and rule all for all eternity,_

_Fortunately a land near yet distant will protect them from thee, _

_But alas the chance of seeing them again may be undone._


	2. Hidden

**Sorry its been a while but I had a bunch of exams. But they are over and so here I am. This is quite a short chapter as it was originally going to be a whole one, but they seemed better split in two. "Escape" will be uploaded tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hidden

"_TBA P.O.V"_

There was once a girl, who has never seen the sunlight. She was hidden in the shadows for as long as she could remember, but don't be fooled, for she had seen many things. A princess reawakened from the dead, a god turned mortal (almost), and a lost girl returned to her kingdom. But she was always longing for more. Longing to see more, do more and experience more. She wanted to have great adventures, maybe save a kingdom or to, but most of all she wanted to have love. And not just any love. True Love.

But _they _would not let her. "Stay inside ", they said, "You could hurt someone" they said. No more will she take this crap. Her time has been coming long enough & now it's here.

This will be my story.

I will run free with the wind blowing through my hair, tangling it as it pleases. I will see the world with nothing to hold me back, and Lord help anyone who tries to stop me.

I am coming.

* * *

**No clues to TBA is , but she will be very important through out the story, sort of a deuragonist (Sorry if its spelt wrong).**

**Come back tomorrow for the second part, promises to be epic.**


	3. Netherworld

Chapter 3: Netherworld

When you die, your soul goes up into the heavens where you can forever be with your loved ones. But this doesn't happen to everybody. Some people end up in a place where they will remain there forever, never to escape. Among these are the Disney villains, people & creatures so dark and evil that their eternal punishment is to remain trapped in darkness for all eternity, never to see the sunlight again.

Or so people think.

The latest addition to the group of deceased Disney Villains, Mother Gothel, found herself hurtling down a sick green whirlpool. As she dropped down to the bottom, she found herself thinking about what had happened to her. One day she was living in a secluded tower, with the girl who would keep her young for all eternity. Till _he _came along and ruined it. How dare he climb her tower, how dare he take her flower away from her. "Still", she thought with a smirk, "At least I managed to kill him before my dear flower could save him".

Despite these thoughts, Gothel found herself longing for one of the darkest & tempting desires; revenge. But she could not extract her vengeance upon him, as she had a feeling she was going to remain here for a very long time. All she could do was plan how she wanted to get revenge on him.

She could throw him from the tower window, with nothing left of him but the screams of him begging for mercy echoing around her. She could tie him up and throw him to the dogs till they ripped him to pieces; a big bloody mess would be his remains. Or maybe she could somehow get Rapunzel to forget about that low-life sewer rat thief, and simply watch his pathetic heart break into pieces, and then throw him from the tower.

Or she could-

Gothel never managed to finish her thought, as her head smacked the ground before she could imagine another gruesome end for Flynn Rider. Vision clouded, she pulled herself up, and looked around, but had to repress a small scream of horror.

Long dead skeletons & recently dead bodies hung from the walls, dripping with a dark sludge. A toxic smell filled the air that was so sickening & repulsive it made Gothel's head spin.

"Who on earth would live here"? , she said with a look of vulgar on her face, kicking some bones out of the way.

"We could say the same thing about you", said a dark seductive voice, cutting through the gloom & darkness

The woman looked at the map in her hand with annoyance, compass in the other, as she found herself completely & utterly lost. She hadn't wanted to the mission to begin with, but if it's what _he _wanted, then she must comply with his demands no matter what. Looking around trying to find even a hint of light in this dark & dismal place, she sighed with frustration, and conjured up a small blue flame floating around her in a protective bubble. "If he wants me to get this done, he can't expect me to stumble around down here in the dark now can he", she thought stubbornly. She had been told not to use magic when she was down there, wherever there wa-

_Splash_

Looking down with a look of grimace, she had stepped in something, which appeared to be what happened to organs after they had decomposed & broken down. She could not wait till she was out of here, whenever that maybe.

"Who are you?" called out Gothel wearily, as she was reluctant to meet anything with fangs, tentacles, claws, talons or with the ability to regrow heads down here in the dark. The speaker emerged from the shadows, and Gothel was rather taken back by her appearance; a tall slender figure draped in predominately black & purple. But Gothel wasn't startled by her eyes, glowing yellow like a cat, sallow green skin stretched around high cheek bones. But what scared Gothel the most was , the two dagger like horns protruding from the top of her head, horns that would but the Devil's to shame. "Who am I?", my name is Maleficent, mistress of all evil", said Maleficent's voice, as it made Gothel's blood run cold with fear. "And who might you be?", Maleficent wryly asked, looking Gothel up and down.

At that point, Gothel straightened up to her full height, and looked at Maleficent with cold hard hatred, "My name is Magda Gothel, and I was brought here by a sewer-rat low-life, who goes by the name of _Flynn Rider_", Gothel said, emphasising on her last two words as if they were dog crap," And I am not scared of you zombie-skin, and believe me I am not someone you want to mess with". Maleficent looked up and down at Gothel again, and smiled this time, with some form of grudging respect. "Welcome to the Netherworld Gothel".

"The what?", asked Gothel impatiently. "The Netherworld", repeated Maleficent, rolling her eyes with impatience, "It's the place where "dark" creatures go , as the offence they committed when they were alive , and were too horrifying to recall. There's tons of us down here, some of us have been stuck down here for years, while smug heroes and the pretty pretty princesses skip about around up there, without a care in the world even though they killed us ,they murdered us , and they don't show any regret. They call us heartless , but them, they are the heartless ones, celebrating our untimely demises. " Maleficent had forgotten that Gothel was standing in front of her entirely with her mouth agape with worry.

Maleficent's eyes were now bulging out of their sockets, and it wouldn't be a surprise if any minute she would start foaming at the mouth. "I want to rip off their heads and disembowel their org-" Breathe greenie breathe!", shouted Gothel. "Save your breath, ranting about them isn't worth it, crushing their very souls would be worth it", she added with a smile of wickedness, "Is it just us down here?". Maleficent shook her head, "There are others , although there are still plenty of failures walking around up there, lucky enough to still be alive." "Lucky enough?", asked Gothel, with a look of intrigue on her face, as Maleficent looked at her confused. "Lucky enough that they have the chance for what all of us long the most; revenge".

* * *

**This is probably the worst thing I've ever written but I wanted to write it anyway. It takes place 4 years previously, and it is also the longest chapter I have ever written. I need to write about five more paragraphs for the next 2 chapters but they will be uploaded soon, I promise.**


	4. Preparations

Chapter 3- Preparations

Today was the day of the first marriage in the kingdom of Corona in almost thirty-five years. It was also known as Eugene & Rapunzel's wedding. The people of Corona were invited to the wedding, as a symbol of the kindness of the young princess. The sunlight broke through the heavens and for a moment everything was perfect.

However, the day was far from peaceful, as raised voices echoed out of the window of the north-east tower. "Dammit Aurora will you just wake up!" yelled the southern drawl of Miss Charlotte le Bouf, "You'll crease the dress!" "Sorry", yawned Aurora, "I haven't had a good night's sleep since, you know, the curse". Charlotte's expression softened, "It's all right, just be more careful next time". Aurora nodded, smiled and turned back to the mirror, and tried to help Pocahontas pull back her long ebony hair into a ponytail.

Charlotte le Bouf, had taken it upon herself to become the wedding planner of Eugene and (soon-to be) Rapunzel Fitzherbert, after missing out on Tiana & Naveen's swamp wedding. Although Eugene and Rapunzel were initially hesitant, Charlotte had proven to be surprisingly helpful in planning the wedding.

Somehow, she had magically coerced Chef Louis to be the caterer for the wedding, and she had hired the servants from the Enchanted Castle to be the decorators for the wedding after hearing about the wonderful job they did for Belle & Adam (Beast). Charlotte's exquisite taste had also helped in the designing of the bridesmaids gowns; midnight blue with a white sash draped around the skirt.

Belle had agreed to be Rapunzel's maid of honour, as the two had become exceedingly close; they had formed a bond over their mutual love of books. The remainder of the Disney princesses had also become involved in the wedding as Rapunzel's bridesmaids, excluding Ariel who had to tend to unknown trouble in Atlantis, but had sent her love to the bride & groom, and Sebastian & the Atlantean orchestra as their wedding band. Now, after several rather forced wedding rehearsals dictated by Charlotte, the day had finally arrived, and nerves were beginning to bubble.

"Snow dear, don't go near the apples if you're trying to avoid them", sighed Charlotte, running her hands through her hair, "Belle can you just stop reading for five minutes? You are the maid of honour after all. Rapunzel can you get out here, we still need to get you into your dress".

"Coming", called Rapunzel, as she emerged from behind a silk changing screen. It had been almost four years since Eugene had stumbled upon Rapunzel's tower and helped her escape from Gothel. Although her hair had been cut into a pixie bob, it now reached almost half-way down her back, but it still remained the dark brown of her mother, who had passed away just last year. The only reminder of her time in the tower was a small scar she had received from the broken mirror on her left arm.

"It's going to take me a while to get into this thing", smiled Rapunzel. "That's why we brought the birds silly" said Charlotte, "They still help Cindy get ready even now she lives in the palace with Charming". "And they do a very good job of it too", grinned Cinderella as she tickled the bluebirds under their chins. "How do you think Eugene is doing?", inquired Charlotte, "In my own _slightly imperfect _experience, men can get a teensy bit flighty before the wedding". "_Slightly imperfect_"?", said Tiana with hints of suppressed laughter in her smile, "You almost married Naveen's servant who YOU thought was Naveen". Charlotte turned a deep shade of crimson, mumbling about how he seemed quite charming. "He farted during his proposal", said Tiana, now laughing with glee. Charlotte responded by hitting Tiana with a pillow, and eventually it escalated with all of the bridesmaids, the bride and the wedding planner committing feathery assaults on each other.

The air was soon thick with the sight of falling white goose feathers, and the sound of laughter ringing out like a bell. Rapunzel was standing in the centre of the mess, more happy than she had ever been in all of her years in the tower, but not as happy in the four years she had been together with Eugene. "To answer your question Charlotte", Rapunzel said with a mischievous grin, "I'm sure Eugene is as happy as I am".

"Eugene breathe in and out okay", said the calm voice of Phillip, as he watched the future prince consort heaving on the bed. "Just don't fre-

"I know I know don't freak out", snapped Eugene, "Those were the words Rapunzel told me right before she revealed her magical glowing hair that could heal people". Eugene tried to stand up, only to find himself staggering about ten steps forwards like he was drunk, before being helped back up again by Phillip. "Thanks", said Eugene, trying to calm himself for what was possibly the most important day of his life. In just a few hours, he would be marrying Rapunzel who he would die for (again) , but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Bad things had happened to him before, him being a thief and all that, but he was quite sure that it was not a good sign to have a nightmare of the women who kidnapped Rapunzel & tried to murder him the night before his wedding. Eugene felt a shudder run down his back , as he flashed back to the nightmare:

_"Eugene!", screamed Rapunzel at the top of her lungs. Eugene tried to get towards her, but found himself chained to a post instead. Looking around, he realised where he and Rapunzel were, with a look of sheer horror etched onto his face: The tower._

_"Eugene look out!", screamed Rapunzel, her eyes alit with fright. Before any of them could act, a searing pain erupted from Eugene's lower left stomach."Aggh", he cried out in pain, as he struggled to cover up his wound. "Now it's your turn flower,", sneered a too familiar voice. _

_Stepping into the dim light, emerged Mother Gothel, except she was not the familiar youthful women ,whose beauty was cold yet painfully beautiful , that Rapunzel was used to. Instead, here she could only be described as being a hag; leathery skin sagged around her face, her arms littered with brown liver spots, dreary stone eyes stared out at the two of them with intense hatred. In her right hand, she held a stiletto dagger, with the blade dripping in a scarlet substance; blood._

_Gothel gave a small wicked smile, and glared at Rapunzel. "He did this to me flower", she said as she gently stroked the dagger between her bony fingers, "It's his fault I resemble a stone gargoyle, but no matter. Now I'm going to make him suffer before he dies, and I'm afraid my dear , that involves YOU". Gothel stepped towards Rapunzel, grabbed the miserable girl forward, and brought the knife into her chest. "Nooo!", Eugene roared like a wounded animal as he watched his beloved being mutilated by her so-called mother, but what he saw next sickened him the most._

_Rapunzel was slumped on the ground behind Gothel lying in a large pool of her own blood limp & unmoving, as Gothel put out her hand, and forced Eugene to look into it. In her outstretched palm, lay a beating heart, Rapunzel's heart. Eugene had to fight the urge to throw up at the sight, and he could feel hot tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "You bitch! How dare you do that to Rapunzel! She took care of you for eighteen years and this is how you repay her!", snarled Eugene. Gothel just stood there and smiled with a dark delight, as Eugene spat and writhed about in front of her, the blood beginning to pour steadily from his own woun._

_"Eugene", mumbled Rapunzel, her face as pale as ash, as her chest began to rise & fall much slower than normal. "Rapunzel hang on", cried out Eugene, and suddenly the chains holding him back broke from the walls. He tripped & stumbled over to Rapunzel, nearly slipping numerous times in blood, and he cradled her cold body in his arms. "Eugene", murmured Rapunzel, her voice barely audible. "Hey baby", said Eugene in response. Rapunzel's hand came up to touch Eugene's face gently, and whispered, "You were my new dream", but before Eugene could reply with "And you were mine", Rapunzel's hand dropped down onto the stone floor, and Eugene could feel her heartbeat slow down to a stop. _

_What happened next was just a mess of sound and colour. He could just recall Gothel sneering, "Don't cry Rider", and feel a sharp blinding pain at the back of his neck. All he could remember after that was his body slumping down next to Rapunzel's, and his entire world fading to black. _

Sweat pouring down his fore-head, Eugene woke up with a start and looked around rapidly at his room, wondering & worried that Gothel was here in the castle, just waiting to get revenge. After a while, he was able to calm himself down. Gothel was dead , she wasn't coming back to hurt Rapunzel, and she wasn't in the castle now.

But every time Eugene tried to close his eyes and go back into blissful sleep, all he could see was Rapunzel's heart in Gothel wrinkled claws, her body slumped on the floor behind her slowly and painfully dying. Eventually he managed to nod off for about an hour , although by morning he was extremely sleep deprived.

Sleep deprivation had not helped the next morning, when he almost walked in on Rapunzel before their wedding, nor had it helped when he had almost fallen head-first out of a tower window and had to be helped back to his room by Phillip who had agreed to be his best man. After telling Phillip about the dream, Eugene had begun to hyperventilate, as the thought of Gothel returning and hurting Rapunzel was too much for him to handle especially on the day of his wedding.

"It was just a dream", said Phillip "Aurora had similar nightmares when Maleficent died. For about a year and a half, all she could see when she closed her eyes, was those glowing green eyes in the fire, leading her to her near-death state, or sometimes just death. Other times she would find my body , impaled by the thorns that surrounded her father's palace, or sometimes it would be Maleficent murdering the two of us . I can't tell how many times she woke up screaming or when I had to shake her awake. But they eventually went away, and now they are nothing but a memory but they will go in time". "I know you're right, I just can't stop thinking that something bad is going to happen", sighed Eugene. "It's been four years and I haven't dreamed about her at all since then, but I guess it could be stress from the wedding ".

Phillip smiled ruefully and said " That's all it is okay, but now you need to get ready for your wedding". Eugene thanked him , and Phillip left, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something out there, was coming. And it would definitely make him freak out.


	5. Escape

Chapter 3- Escape

"_Normal P.O.V"_

A young girl tiptoed quietly down the stairs, her long dark curls brushing her knees as she did so. About seven steps down, the wood en steps creaked under her weight. She froze , and held her breath for the sounds of one of her guardians to come through the door and investigate. But no one came through the door, so the young girl breathed out with sweet relief, and continued down the stairs. Cautiously, she gazed through the wooden beams of the banisters, and studied her three guardians in the room below.

The three women gathered in a room alit with flickering candle light, shadows dancing about on the walls. The first was dressed in a bright red dress, her greying hair pulled back into a stern bun. The second was wearing various shades of green, and her brown crinkled eyes smiled whenever they were looked in to. The third was the shortest of the three, and she wore a periwinkle blue dress and her black hair was worn up in a bun.

The girl rolled her eyes when she saw them as they had always stopped her from leaving this ramshackle hut in the middle of nowhere. But all of that about to change. "As long as they are busy", she thought, "I can escape". And with that, she crept up the stairs, almost as quietly as she had come down them.

Downstairs, the three guardian's nerves were running with tension which were becoming more apparent. The red lady could barely keep her hands steady as she lit tea candles around the room, and the green lady tried to calm herself in the corner of the room, as the blue lady was squinting at an old spell book with faded runes etched into the page. "Are you sure this is the right one Flora?", she asked "Yes Merryweather I'm quite sure, now we must hurry before Rose comes downstai-

Before Flora could finish her sentence, there was an almighty explosion from the room above them. Before the ceiling fell on the three of them, instinctively all three of them dove under a large oak table which was located in the centre of the room, coughing due to the increasing smoke now filling the room. The tea candles were knocked over, and had ignited parts of the bare wooden floor. The spell book the blue lady was previously holding was clutched to her chest against her heart like a shield.

The air was thick with smoke & falling debris, which appeared to be made from straw, bricks and black inky feathers.

"Rose!", shouted the green lady, her brown eyes wide with worry. Flora & Merryweather looked at each other panic stricken, but they didn't wish to upset their sister, Fauna (The green lady) with the worst possible situations. "We must get up there and look", said Flora with a glint of determination lighting up her eyes. Fauna and Merryweather nodded in agreement, and the three of them raced from under the table and up the stairs to Rose's room, but froze in the centre of the room. Their gazes were fixed on the ceiling, eyes open & mouths agape. In the centre of the ceiling, was a seven foot wide hole.

Fauna looked like she was about to throw up, so Flora and Merryweather pushed her firmly forwards and up the wooden steps

The three of them entered Rose's room, which was were the explosion seemed to have originated from to begin with. There was no sign of Rose anywhere, but the air was thick with smoke, and black feathers. There was also a scent of burnt grass & incense but Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were more distracted by the sight across the room. Where there was once a window , was now a jagged hole. It was large enough for Rose to have gone through, which made Fauna's stomach churn with anxiety. The three of them looked out of it; The shutters were on the forest floor blackened by the explosion, but Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Fauna looked as green as the dress she was wearing, so Flora guided her over to Rose's bed and firmly sat her down. "Where could she be?", asked Merryweather quietly , picking up some bedding off the floor and set it beside Fauna. Flora stared greyly out the hole, and mumbled something which sounded like "I don't know". With that, Fauna burst into tears, and bawled into the burned bedspread sobbing, her sisters comforting her the best they could.

Less than a few miles away from the cottage, a young girl with long hair almost as dark as a raven's wing, and eyes the colour of the dewy grass & earth she was treading on, stared up in awe at the world around her . The forest was alive with the sounds of woodland creatures, birds staring down at her with apparent interest. Twigs snapped beneath her feet, and the twilight evening sun cast dark shadows across the pine covered landscape. She breathed in contently, as the crisp smells of the forest encircled her senses.

She looked up and stared into the sky above her . It was magical; Twists of pale golds, oranges, powder blues and candy floss pink swirls intertwined with each other, and the dark shadows of the trees stood out .

Sighing with happiness she had a single thought : I am free.

* * *

**Just to be clear, Rose was also the same POV from Hidden, and the girl at the beginning and end of the chapter. She is not Rose as in Briar Rose I just liked the name, the cottage is the same one from Sleeping Beauty.**

**She will also be very important later on.**

**More chapters coming very soon. **


	6. Talk

Chapter 6-Talk

Gothel and Maleficent made their way down a rocky passageway, with the stench of damp & the sound of a distant dripping echoing off the walls. Their way was lit by a dim flickering green light conjured up by Maleficent, who lead the way, to where Gothel was still not sure. Gothel studied her companion from behind; she had an air of elegance about her, but her soul was dark, twisted. Gothel wondered what Maleficent had done for her to end up here. She considered asking her, although there was a high chance that Maleficent's steely gaze would turn her to stone if she dared.

I wandered through the dark passage way, the ice blue flame above me causing shadows to dance upon the walls around me. Wondering out loud, I asked myself, is this what I have been reduced to? Wading around in organ juice & slime in the dark for hours on end? Looking back, my predicament had been dire indeed, but right now that seemed better than this.

Luckily I realised what I was doing before it continued. God, I sounded like one of those whiney stuck up Disney fluffs. Swanning about like the whole world revolves around them, screaming at a tiny speck of mud. They would be dead after a single day in my life.

But, if I didn't succeed so would I.

"What did you mean by we?" inquired Gothel who would rather grit her teeth through painful small talk than the stony silence which seemed to be lasting for an eternity. Maleficent turned, and narrowed her eyes, but responded, "The other villains of course, who did you, think I was talking about?! I wouldn't expect a hag to understand!" Gothel almost scratched Maleficent's cat eyes out, but she couldn't for she was gazing at her hands in horror. What had once been long youthful musical fingers, skin pale as ivory and just as smooth, was now dried up shrivelled claws. Liver spots were splashed on her wrinkled skin, which was grey as a gargoyle.

Gothel almost fell like crying out and banging her claws against the hard rock, but she managed to contain herself. "Says the Elphaba look alike", she muttered though not loud enough for Maleficent to hear though. "How many of you are there?" she asked quietly. Gothel had quietly decided to just question Maleficent about where she was, as she knew that Maleficent would be the last person she would want to have as an enemy.

"Fourteen", Maleficent replied sullenly, "Most of them come from different areas of Fantasia, a few others come from other lands that can be connected to ours." Gothel must have had a look of confusion on her face, as Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Fantasia has a centre area known as Tunia, which is run by two mice, two ducks and a dog man hybrid, all of them stuffed to the brim with candy canes and rainbows. Uggh. Surrounding them are four major kingdoms known as Corona, Auritesa, Biern and Vrai. Surrounding these kingdoms are four smaller but still governing kingdoms called Bavaria, Akva, Epine and Agrabah. All of these kingdoms make up Fantasia, and to the east of these is the land Wonderland, and to the west is Neverland, both of which can be accessed by portals or by some other means necessary. To the south of these are alternate lands". Maleficent paused for a moment and looked at Gothel to see if she was taking all of this in, only to roll her eyes once again as Gothel looked hopelessly lost. "Alternate lands", she continued," Are lands similar to those which already exist but are partially different, like a different king or queen of a country or if the population is aware of magic. And before you ask, I don't know how many there are but some of the princesses (Maleficent spat out the last word as if it were something vulgar) are from these alternate lands." "And beyond them?" asked Gothel now quite curious. "No one knows", replied Maleficent, "Some say they there are more lands with no knowledge of Fantasia or magic at all, some say there is nothing at all. No one has lived to say otherwise".

Gothel was about to open her mouth to ask another question but before she could Maleficent put out her hand to stop Gothel from moving any further. In front of them, loomed two large stone doors with skulls and other images which Gothel could not make out etched into the stone.

"We're here", Maleficent said.

"Where?"

"The lair".

* * *

**This chapter has turned out a lot longer than I originally planned it to be. The meeting between Gothel & Maleficent, the talk between the two of them and meeting the other Disney villains was all supposed to be one chapter. Oh well.**

**We will meet the Disney villains in chapter eight, and another interaction with the mysterious woman. **

**About the kingdom names, Auritesa & Biern were created as potential kingdom names for another idea I had. Vrai comes from the french word for true, which comes from the phrase _True beauty is found __within_ (This is Belle & Adam's kingdom). Bavaria comes from Bavarian Germany, hinting at the German origin's of Snow White. Akva comes from part of the Danish word for aquamarine _akvamarin_. I chose to base it off aquamarine from the mermaid film of the same name, and the Danish background of Hans Christian Andersen who wrote The Little Mermaid. Epine is the french word for thorn, based off the thorns that surround Sleeping Beauty's castle.**

**Finally, Corona is owned by Disney (Kingdom that Tangled takes place in) and Agrabah (Aladdin).**

**One more thing, the format of this story is changing. It will now take place in two parts, maybe three if it gets quite long. This is a prequel to the story, and some parts will mirror the pilot episode of Once Upon a Time.**

**Please review!**


	7. Authors Note

Authors note:

I won'tbe able to update for about a week as I am on holiday. Posting will resume as normal in one-two weeks.

Sorry for any inconvinience.


	8. Message

Chapter 7- Message

Although the day in Corona was set to be joyous and a magical occasion, the same could not be said for the kingdom of Akva. For six happy years, Ariel and Eric had ruled together, and things should have been wonderful as they had produced an heir for the throne; their five year old daughter Melody. But things had definitely been far from happy.

There had been apparent sightings of Morgana near the neighbouring kingdom of Atlantis. Even though the wall between Atlantis and Akva stood firm & strong, Ariel had crossed its boundaries for the first time in almost six years, as word of Morgana had reached her ears thanks to her old & faithful friend Scuttle.

Two days before Eugene & Rapunzel's wedding, Ariel had to message them that Eric & she would not be able to attend due to possible trouble with an old enemy. Fortunately they were able to send Sebastian & the Atlantean orchestra, and chef Louis as their wedding band & caterer after a small debacle. Despite Ariel's reassurance, Sebastian had been reluctant to leave , especially as Ariel was leaving for Atlantica & Eric was patrolling the coasts, due to the danger Morgana still possessed to Melody. "Scuttle will be here ", Ariel said but Sebastian could not help but remember about the numerous "incidents" Scuttle always seemed to have; Flying head first into the castle walls, crash landing into the ocean and be chased all the way round the kingdom of Akva by Chef Louis for stealing his catch of the day.

Even so , Ariel felt confident leaving responsibility of the kingdom in Scuttle's wings, although Sebastian insisted that Grimsby be left in charge of the kingdom as well.

On that particular day in the kingdom there had been a series of attacks on the wall dividing the two kingdoms leaving it vulnerable and susceptible to intruders who would do irreparable harm. As a result, Ariel's return to the kingdom would be delayed even further due to her commitment to help rebuilding the wall.

The gale-force winds battered against Merryweather, and made her ability to navigate properly all the more difficult. Since it was near impossible to fly into Tunia without being detected and hauled off for interrogation, messages to the rulers had to be relayed through several messenger points. The nearest one to the woodcutter's cottage was coincidentally located in Akva which was where Merryweather was headed. Flora was still comforting Fauna over the disappearance of Rose. They searched all over the forest but all they could find were brambles, tree stumps and the occasional barn owl.

Merryweather was still distressed over her disappearance also, but the delivery of this message was vital to the safety of Fantasia and all of its outer lying lands.

The thoughts of her sisters being harmed or dead spurred on Merryweather's battle against the harsh sea winds which was becoming more and more difficult to fly in. The wind cut and rubbed against her skin like a hard stone, her vision becoming blinded by tears , created from the force of the gale & over the loss of Rose.

Merryweather could feel her wings beginning to tire from the strain of flying at high speeds for almost three hours and was beginning to fear that she would faint & drop into the murky waters below. Fortunately, the kingdom of Akva began to rise up out of the early morning mists as the ruse began to spread put on the horizon.

Thankful for this sight, Merryweather gritted her teeth and urged herself on , as she knew if she didn't , the price would be too high to pay.

Scuttle was minding his own business, comfortably nesting on top of a castle turret, when he noticed a glimmer of electric blue light, its light shimmering on the surface of the ocean coming towards him at the speed of light.. Scuttle became so entranced by the floating blue light, that he failed to notice it zooming towards him, until it collided into his chest knocking him right off his perch. "Sweet dinglehoppers!" he said, wheezing as he partly spiralled in mid-air in an attempt to regain his balance.

Once the world had stopped spinning around, Scuttle heard an small grunt of effort from behind him. On top of the turret, stood a women with one of the most unusual appearances Scuttle had ever seen: She had a round frame but a _very_ petite height at around three inches, dark hair pulled back into a bun dark hair falling about her face, and a bright red flush of effort spread across her face. But what Scuttle found most unusual, was the translucent delicate blue butterfly wings emerging from her back, and the fact that her scrunched up fists were placed on her hips, and a demonic scowl was etched onto her face. And it was aimed directly at Scuttle.

The past two days had been a complete and epic disaster for Merryweather & her family. First, the protection barriers going down around the cottage, Rose disappearing, and then the feathers; Black as ebony but with the tiniest hints of dark green , blue and deep purple. Nobody, no one had seen feathers like that, not for at least ten years. Her & Flora hadn't noticed the feathers till a while later, hell they had barely noticed till they looked up & around the floor of Rose's room. Feathers scattered around the room, on the bare wooden floorboards of the living room, and hidden in the shadows on the forest floor.

The feathers appearing, Rose's disappearance and the protection barriers being broken through, couldn't just be a coincidence. It could only mean that _he _ was coming, and if _he_ had Rose, there would be no stopping _him_.

Which was why, Merryweather was beside herself when a her nightmare of a day, had a day of flying in gale-force winds , and flying into a certain bird-brain, Merryweather could feel herself about to snap.

Despite being the youngest & shortest of her two sisters, Merryweather had long learned not to let anyone, especially anyone who thought themselves to be bigger than her. So when some pea-brained bird decided to nest directly on top of the nearest messenger point to her, she was going to let him know.

Glare fierce enough to make Maleficent tremble, eyes hard with anger, and although she was only three inches tall ( At the moment)), her rage appeared to make her grow ten feet tall. She was ready to take on the overgrown pigeon, except that she didn't expect him to be one thing; Apologetic.

"Oh my giddy snarfblatt, are you okay?", Scuttle asked worriedly, even though the fairy looked like she was ready to carve him like a roasted chicken. Merryweather gently flew up to eyelevel and studied the look in his eyes; Terror with hints of concern & slight surprise/shock. Wondering why he wasn't reading her the riot act for knocking him off his perch, all she could was ask; "What?".

Scuttle slowly repeated his question, and was now looking at her like she was a corfler who turned out to be a barbum. Merryweather was momentarily stunned by this interaction, but she remembered that she was mad at him. "Well I would be better if you hadn't decided to act as a wall ! Seriously do have any idea was you are sitting on or do you think it's an egg?" . The blank look on Scuttle's face screamed volumes, but he wasn't just going to hover here & be insulted. "You don't need to be so rude and I do not think it's an egg. By the way what is so important about a pile of stones?" Merryweather rolled her eyes with impatience, and had to respond through gritted teeth.#

"You are sitting on one of the most important & oldest parts of the Akva palace, the Messenger Point . You're not even supposed to be here, there's supposed to be a Light".

"Well I know what that is".

"So where is it ?"

"Lights have gone down recently . I thought you were one of them till you barrelled into me. So why are you all the way out here?"

But Merryweather barely heard him or the sound of the gentle blue ocean crashing on the white sandy shores , as she was still taking in what Scuttle had said: The Lights had gone down. They never went down , only if something extremely Dark was near .

"Erm, hello? Blue lady are you okay?"

"Did you say the Lights have gone down?", asked Merryweather quietly. "Yes", repeated Scuttle, "Why?"

Merryweather looked at him, and decided to find out some answers, even if it meant involving the walking pile of feathers & claptrap. "Have you ever heard of , the Dark One?", she asked. "Do you mean Mormmph- Scuttle's reply was muffled by Merryweather clamping her tiny hands over his mouth . "Never say _his_name out loud again is that clear?", Merryweather hissed as Scuttle nodded. Releasing him, she calmly composed herself , and continued, cautiously glancing over her shoulder as she did so.

"The last time before, _he _was vanquished , all of the Lights went down as extreme Dark energy & presences make them disappear with fright . And don't laugh it's true. That reminds me about my message but god knows how it's going to make to Mickey & Minnie if all of the lights are down.

While Merryweather had been speaking , Scuttle had been wondering about how the message would make it to Tunia. He that Grimsby & Scuttle thought him to be completely incompetent &half-witted, especially with Grimsby insisting that dinglehoppers were in fact strange items known as forks(Clearly Grimsby was one snarfblatt short of a jargplug) . But, even though he seemed relaxed & carefree, Ariel worrying about Melody was just as taxing on him as her/Eric/Scuttle, and he wanted to help them out in any way possible. And what better way than delivering a message that needs to be read by Mickey & Minnie? .

"Well, I could fly it to Tunia, if it would help".

Merryweather looked up at him with a look of slight shock/amazement. "Are you sure , because it's really quite important & you would have to fly for ten hours straight no stopping and I can feel a storm coming. Scuttle merely said , " I can do this ". "Well all right , but listen carefully because if you forget one detail I will wring you by the neck is that clear ?" Scuttle nodded , and so Merryweather began her message.

" Have you ever heard of Operation Grimm?"

Scuttle went from a dirty grey colour to pale white , as he had not heard those words for as very long time.

"I'll take that as a yes then , well yesterday evening around twilight there was a small incident. Flora, Fauna and I were preparing a ritual to reactivate the protection barriers that had gone down around the cottage, when there was an explosion from the room above. It was quite big as well, left a hole in the ceiling & the upstairs shutters were completely blown off. So we rushed upstairs , and there was so sign of Primrose. We searched all evening but there was no trace of her anywhere, but that's not the worst part, there were black feathers. Feathers with hints of dark blue , dark green and dark - "Purple", finished Scuttle barely able to finish the sentence or look up at Merryweather. "Yes, and there were everywhere; where we were doing the ritual , Rose's room and all over the forest, in & beyond the protection barriers. He was there, he must have taken Rose, I'm sure of it .

"It's been ten years miss... I'm sorry I still don't know your name".

"Merryweather, Miranda Merryweather".

"Seamus but everyone calls me Scuttle".

"Well Scuttle, I know it's been ten years but _he _can't be truly gone and - What are you still doing here , you've got a message to deliver".

"Oh yeah right , well good luck to you Miss Merryweather".

" Good luck to you , Seamus".

As Scuttle flew out over the crystal clear blue waters of Akva, the kingdom gradually getting smaller in the distance till it was just a dark dot on the horizon , little did he know that he was not alone on his journey.

When he was barely out of the kingdom , a crow was watching him from the bushes, hidden by the jagged branches. The crow took off , with the light catching off its interesting coloured feathers; Ebony black with subtle hints of another colour:

Dark forest green.

**Longest chapter written to date at 2,143 words. Thank you to my two reviewers, and I hope for more in the future. The next chapter is quite complicated so there is a good chance it may take me about a week to update but let's just wait & see. **

**Bye!**


End file.
